Our Little Miracle
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: A miracle happened, one neither Blaine nor Kurt would ever regret. MPREG!


Title: Our Little Miracle

Rating: PG

Pairing: Klaine

Summary: A miracle happened, one neither Blaine nor Kurt would ever regret.

WARNING: MPREG!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Never have and never will.

Authors Note: Yeah, I went there. Actually, I'm working on a longer story that will eventually lead to Mpreg so I decided to do this short little drabble to gauge the reactions to said 'male pregnancy' if they positive I will continue in the direction my story is headed. If they're negative, I'll think of something different. But anyways, here's just a small little drabble. Nothing drastic. Enjoy!

Our Little Miracle

Kurt wearily blinked his eyes open, staring at the white walls of his private room. His heart rate monitored beeped steadily with his living heart. It was comforting to know he was still alive, even if the pain in his stomach was unbearable. A hand gripped his own, causing him to look down seeing his fiancé sound asleep on the hospital mattress. He smiled gently at the man's frazzled appearance, his dark curls no longer kept but sticking out this way and that.

"Blaine," he whispered, shaking the their clasped hands. When the man did not stir, Kurt tried to call out to him a bit louder, the sound raspy compliments of his parched throat. Blaine stirred, blinking his eyes open before smiling up at him.

"Hey," he sighed through a yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach was cut open and a 5 pound fetus was taken from inside me," he answered.

Blaine chuckled, pushing back Kurt's hair as he normally did. "5 pounds 7 ounces actually."

"The sex?"

"You got your wish."

"A little girl? Her coloring?"

"Fair skinned, brown hair, blue eyes," Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt frowned at this. He'd wanted her to have Blaine's eyes, not his, but he had zero doubt they were still gorgeous eyes. "Can I see her?"

Blaine gave his future spouse a smile before getting up and walking over to where the small temporary bed stood. Bending over the plastic pseudo-crib he lifted the baby out, holding her carefully. The bundle of pink squirmed slightly having been stirred from her slumber. Blaine walked back to his fiancé's side, showing him the tiny child.

Kurt felt the tears welling up looking at her. Carefully he reached out a hand, stroking her head with it's barely there hair. "She's so gorgeous," he cooed in a whisper. "She looks like you, probably be short like you too."

"Hey, now," Blaine smiled, before cradling the little girl back in his arms. "So, you settle on a name yet?"

"Name her Melanie."

"I thought you liked Cassandra or Celine," Blaine teased, looking at his daughter.

"She looks like a Melanie, besides she's the only biological daughter we're ever going to have. I think her father should name her."

"You're her father too, Kurt, giving birth to her makes you no less of a man."

"No, but it does make me her mother, and I'm fine with that," he answered honestly.

Blaine looked down at his baby daughter's closed eyes, kissing her forehead. "Melanie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"It fits."

"It does," Blaine agreed.

"Now, we need to start looking at pageants, I can have my little girl Miss America by age 21."

"You're not putting our daughter in glitz pageants."

"Either that or you allow me to design an entire baby clothing line called Melanie. I can see it now, full spring colors, lots of pastels," he told his fiancé, hand itching to start sketching.

Kissing Melanie's nose Blaine smiled at his little girl. "You'll be prom queen by sophomore year if your mother has anything to say about it."

"Prom dresses!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why have I not started my line of prom dresses yet? Prom is in five months, and I've been…"

"Working just fine the past nine months you were pregnant. Right now you're going to rest, after you're released from the hospital you can worry about prom dresses, and then worry about the fact that you haven't designed tuxes for the wedding yet."

"Oh god! I haven't! We're getting married in July and I haven't chosen flowers or designed our tuxes. My pregnancy threw everything off and…."

Melanie awoke with a shriek at her mother's loud voice, squirming in discomfort in her father's arms. Blaine shot his lover a glare before singing quietly to his daughter, the 5 hour old going silent immediately, curl into her father's warmth.

"Daddy's girl," Kurt pouted.

"Don't worry, there's always the teenage years where she'll be yelling 'I hate you' every five seconds."

Kurt gave a laugh and nodded. Yeah, he didn't know how it was possible but as he listened to his high school sweetheart sing to their daughter he could careless. It had been the worse 9 months of his adult life but the end result had been so worth it, and always would be worth. Melanie was definitely their little miracle.

-The End-


End file.
